<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for you, i'll try by rainyjaem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501686">for you, i'll try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyjaem/pseuds/rainyjaem'>rainyjaem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Car Accidents, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Final Goodbye, Final Phone Call, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, High School, Implied Relationship, M/M, RIP, fly high hinata shoyo, hit and run, im sorry I couldn't help myself, this is just straight pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyjaem/pseuds/rainyjaem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re going to win together, boke. We’ll do it all together.”</p><p>Hinata manages a huff of a laugh. <i>“Okay, together. We’ll--we’ll win together.”</i></p><p>“Promise?” Kageyama sniffles, fatigued legs finally giving in as he sinks into the snow. He’s below freezing now, but he no longer feels the sensation of cold. His entire soul has frozen to its core, but it is not the season’s doing.</p><p>
  <i>“Keep flying, Tobio.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for you, i'll try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6iPcKIDA6pot1XJCIFKZS7?si=f2PXd8v6T8aEE3l8Rpa1jQ">this song!</a><br/>please give it a listen, it's a beautiful song, and it really sets the mood :)</p><p>p.s. i fully sobbed while writing this. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama ignores the first two calls. His phone is on silent, so when he’s jolted from his sleep by deep buzzing on his night table, he thinks nothing of it. He assumes they’re spam callers, quickly reaching out to end the incessant vibrations so he can fall back into his slumber. But then his phone bursts to life for a third time, and finally, Kageyama opens his eyes. He squints at the brightness of his screen, furrowed brows creasing further at the caller ID.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Boke is calling…</b>
  </i>
</p><p>His eyes glance at the digital clock on his night stand, irritation coursing through his veins at being awoken at 2 o’clock in the morning on a school night. Hinata is probably calling to ask him a stupid question about his English homework that can most <i>definitely</i> wait until morning. He doesn’t know why Hinata would call <i>him</i> about anything school related--he probably tried contacting Tsukishima, and the ill-tempered blonde most likely screamed at him for waking him up. Which is exactly what Kageyama is about to do.</p><p>“What the hell, dumbass?! It’s 2 in the--”</p><p><i>“Tobio.”</i> Hinata’s voice is nothing but a raspy whisper. All anger drains from Kageyama’s body at his weak tone.</p><p>“Hinata?”</p><p><i>“Tobio, I’m sorry,”</i> Hinata coughs out. Kageyama sits up, the sheets falling from his bare torso. The grogginess of sleep is quickly replaced by growing concern.</p><p>“Hinata?” Kageyama questions again, because he’s just so confused. “Sorry? For what?”</p><p><i>“It was my fault,”</i> Hinata whispers, and Kageyama has to press the phone against his ear so hard it almost hurts just to <i>hear him</i>. Kageyama has never heard the redhead be so quiet before. <i>“I couldn’t sleep, was--ah--too nervous for tomorrow.”</i></p><p>Kageyama swings his legs over the edge of his bed, his free hand fisting the sheets beneath him. Tomorrow is their game against Shiratorizawa, the game that will decide who gets to represent Miyagi in the nationals.</p><p>“Hinata, I don’t-- You-- What are you talking about?” Kageyama rushes out a bit too fast, but he doesn’t care. He knows Hinata understood him. He always has.</p><p>
  <i>“I went for a--run--to try and clear my--mind. Wasn’t their--fault. It was--late--dark. They didn’t--see me. My fault--”</i>
</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?!” Kageyama shouts into the phone, tears beginning to prick the corners of his eyes, but he’s not sure what he’s crying about.</p><p><i>“Car--hit me. Hit and--run. Not their--fault,”</i> Hinata mumbles between shuddering breaths. He’s coughing again, and it sounds wet. A low groan erupts from the phone, and Kageyama stands on shaky legs.</p><p>“You’re lying,” Kageyama says, and he can’t even recognize his own voice. He hopes Hinata can. “This is a mean joke, Hinata--”</p><p><i>“I’m sorry,”</i> Hinata says again. <i>“I wanted to play--with you--until the end. Wanted to win--nationals--with you. Wanted to--Olympics--take home--gold--”</i> Another wet cough interrupts his sentence. <i>“With you. Always--with you.”</i></p><p>Kageyama can feel his entire world crumbling at his feet. He pushes his bedroom door open and stomps down the stairs. He doesn’t care if his cries are loud as he throws open the front door of his home and steps onto the snow-ridden sidewalk. He barely registers the worried questions from his parents who were probably awoken by Kageyama’s ruckus. He doesn’t care to listen to what they’re saying, doesn’t care that he’s half naked in the middle of the street, doesn’t care that his bare feet are freezing as they sink into the snow. All he cares about is Hinata.</p><p>“Where are you? Shoyo, where are you?!”</p><p>Hinata does not answer, and Kageyama’s heart sinks further. He pulls the phone back just to make sure he didn’t accidentally hang up, but he doesn’t feel relieved to find that the call is still open and running.</p><p>“Shoyo?!” Kageyama screeches into the phone much louder than is appropriate at this time of night. He takes off sprinting, dismissing the shouts from his parents. Their voices grow quieter as he turns a corner. His legs ache and his feet burn from the cold, his chest hurts from gulping in freezing air faster than his lungs can handle. But he doesn’t care. “Shoyo, talk to me!”</p><p><i>“I’m here, Tobio.”</i> His voice is barely a breath of a whisper.</p><p>“Keep talking to me, Shoyo. Just keep talking, okay? I’ll find you!”</p><p>
  <i>“I know you will, Tobio. You--huff--always do.”</i>
</p><p>Kageyama is sobbing freely as he crosses empty streets and runs in the direction he knows is toward Hinata’s house. Somewhere deep in his broken heart, he knows that he will not make it in time. Hinata lives <i>at least</i> forty minutes away by bike. Who knows how long it’ll take Kageyama to get to him on foot.</p><p>The line goes silent again, and Kageyama has to force his legs to <i>keep moving</i> despite the paralyzing fear slowly creeping into his muscles. “Keep talking, Shoyo!”</p><p><i>“Thank you,”</i> Hinata hums quietly. It’s getting harder to hear him. Hinata is getting quieter and Kageyama’s sobs are only getting louder. He’s panting heavily and his legs are going to give out at any moment. He hates himself. He hates his stupid, weak, slow legs. He hates his burning lungs. He needs to run faster. He needs to find Hinata. He can’t lose him. He’s only just found his partner, his soulmate. He <i>can’t</i> lose him. Not yet. He won’t allow the universe to be that cruel.</p><p>
  <i>“Thank you--for giving me--a chance. Thank you for--believing. Believing in--me.”</i>
</p><p>He can tell Hinata is slipping from consciousness. He runs faster.</p><p>“I’m coming, Shoyo! I’m coming, just hold on!”</p><p>
  <i>“Tobio. Please, stop. I want--want you to hear--me.”</i>
</p><p>Despite the screaming in his brain telling him to keep going and the breaking of his heart, he stops. His feet feel blistered from the snow.</p><p><i>“I want you to win,”</i> Hinata mutters between gulps of breath. He’s fighting for his life, fighting for consciousness. <i>“Win for me--for us. Can you--ngh--can you do that? For me?”</i></p><p>Kageyama knows he’s hyperventilating, can feel his chest constricting as it struggles for oxygen. He feels sick, like he’s both about to pass out and throw up at the same time. He forces himself to reply, his voice pitched and broken. “We’re going to win together, boke. We’ll do it all together.”</p><p>Hinata manages a huff of a laugh. <i>“Okay, together. We’ll--we’ll win together.”</i></p><p>“Promise?” Kageyama sniffles, fatigued legs finally giving in as he sinks into the snow. He’s below freezing now, but he no longer feels the sensation of cold. His entire soul has frozen to its core, but it is not the season’s doing.</p><p><i>“Keep flying, Tobio.”</i> </p><p>The call goes silent once more. Kageyama calls to the boy on the other line, recites his name like it’s a lifeline. If Hinata grabs onto it, answers him, then he will be alright. He knows he will. He has to be.</p><p>“Shoyo? Shoyo, babe, answer me,” Kageyama says gently, like approaching it with a softer tone will get the boy to respond. “Shoyo?”</p><p>There is no reply.</p><p>“Shoyo?! Please! Shoyo, hold on! Hold on for me! We’ll fly together! <i>Shoyo!</i>”</p><p>Kageyama’s throat is raw from the guttural scream he lets out. Some of the lights on the front of people’s homes flick on at the disturbance. Kageyama’s parents finally catch up to him, panting heavily. A thick coat is wrapped around his frozen figure but he cannot feel the touch, cannot feel the warmth. Heat is an intangible concept to Kageyama now. His sun was stolen from him.</p><p>All at once, Kageyama’s world comes to a screeching halt. Freezing seems to be a running theme at the moment. His body is numb, his thoughts go cold, the world moves in slow motion. It feels like years before his parents finally manage to get him to stand. He does not feel himself being pushed and buckled into the backseat of a car, doesn’t feel his mother’s hand intertwine with his own. He doesn’t feel his now covered feet hit the powdered ground, doesn’t feel his legs move toward the cluster of police cars and ambulances. He doesn’t hear hushed whispers and muffled sobs, doesn’t hear words of sympathy or gentle questions. He doesn’t see neighbors gathering in front of the Hinata residence, doesn’t see authorities giving orders or trying to calm hysterical parents, tries not to see the sickening crimson stain in the middle of the snow-clad street. He doesn’t hear, doesn’t see, doesn’t <i>feel anything</i>.</p><p>Kageyama doesn’t get it. How can a world be so merciless as to tear two young soulmates apart? Kageyama knows he’s made a lot of mistakes in his short life, but he didn’t think any were deserving of a consequence such as <i>this</i>. He knows he was a jerk in middle school, he knows he’s said things he shouldn’t have, but he thought he was getting better. Hinata always told him he was, and Hinata would never lie to him. Hinata was making him a better person. His immeasurable warmth was finally beginning to thaw Kageyama’s frozen heart, so <i>why</i>? Why did someone so kind, so tender, so <i>perfect</i> have to suffer his last moments <i>alone</i>? </p><p>Kageyama had promised him that so long as they were together, Hinata would be invincible. He <i>promised</i> him. </p><p>But tonight, for whatever godawful, terrible, utterly <i>unfair</i> reason, they were not together. Hinata wasn’t invincible when they were apart, and now, Hinata is no longer here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so uh...happy new years? i'm sorry for the angst (but also not that sorry). i would absolutely love to know your thoughts, so don't be shy to comment! any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 🥺 i hope you don't hate me too much &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>if you’re interested in reading more of my work or just wanna chat, feel free to check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/rainyjaem">twitter</a> where i write short fics &amp; aus for the nct fandom!</p><p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rainyjaem">yell at me here!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>